“C” clamp configured trucks or trailers which include a flat bale carrying and supporting load bed and which include longitudinally rear bulkheads for compressing and releasing loaded bales in the manner of the jaws of a “C” clamp are known. Such “C” clamp configured load beds are also known to adapt their front and rear bulkheads or jaws for telescopingly extending their upper ends upwardly and downwardly for drawing and downwardly tightening bale securing straps over the tops of loaded bales. Rear to front pressure exerted by the bulkheads in combination with top to bottom pressure exerted by the straps of such bale securing rigs securely holds loaded bales for road transport.
A drawback or deficiency of such known “C” clamp configured bale carrying trucks and trailers is often experienced during bale loading or unloading upon interference of overhead bale securing straps with uppermost bales. Such overhead bale straps undesirably snag against and interfere with loading and unloading the uppermost stacked bales.
The instant inventive vehicle for loading, carrying, and off-loading bales solves or ameliorates such drawbacks and deficiencies by specially configuring the assembly's front and rear bulkhead jaws for substantially automatically moving the bale securing straps laterally and downwardly during bale loading and bale off-loading operations.